The Wolf Among Us ARI
by CherryLadyCreeps
Summary: -CreepyPasta Fanfiction- In a world were the very real monsters under you're bed are the least of you're probems, Ari, you're regular old half-wolf that just happens to get involved in some not-so-legal buisness, gets messed up in a job she really shouldn't have accepted under some really questionable cercumstances.


Prologue

Now before I say anything I would just like to point out that I'm a classy, beautiful, young female half-wolf with black hair. Yeah I know I'm the whole package. What I'm about to tell you however is something strictly between you and me, so don't go off telling. Anyway, I feel that I can trust you with my story...if that means anything to you. Why I'm telling this to you however is something completely for you to decide. Well, I guess I should start from the beginning shouldn't I...

I ran through the tinted Black Forest, the dry leaves falling from the dying trees, creating a loud rustling as I rushed passed, their breath at my back, threatening me. I franticly ran through the pale fog, careful not to fall, as that would mean my death. My heart beating fast, adrenalin pushing me at ridiculous speeds, even if I wanted to stop, my legs wouldn't allow it.

I hated this, I had no where to escape. I think back to a month ago, when I wasn't so alone...

Myself and my partner Kiba made a name for ourselves in the slums of London, killing and stealing. We may have not been the most normal of people; me being a half wolf and all, and we may have not had the most stable of jobs, but that was how we lived. I personally loved it; it was a chance for me to be free. However, Kiba was completely against the idea, but because of his huge pride, he didn't want to show it.

We were doing so well too, until one job went too far...

"Ari! This way!" Kiba yelled at me, a bead of sweat running down his brow, his dark blue hair swaying in the cold winter wind, becoming soaked from the rain heavily falling from the clouded night. Tightly, Kiba grabbed my arm and tugged hard pulling me on top of him. "Get ready!" He said. I nod and brace myself, as Kiba has been known to be very... wild at times, but that is to be expected, as he is a young male wolf. As large shadow like substance started covering his body, his features twisted, transforming him into a large black wolf. I never really understood how that worked. "Haha, hang on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" He yelled with excitement.

Swiftly, Kiba jumped and glided from building to building in the dusty slums of London, the moons ray, making his black fur shine. The wolf tried his best to not hit anything; to try and make himself go as fast as possible, but, unfortunately at times he couldn't help knocking over a few trash cans and scaring the shit out of people passing by. And what can I say? He's a moron.

"Ahhh! A GIANT DOG!" screeched a homeless old man sitting slumped in the corner of a back street shielding himself from the rain, covered in filth.

I couldn't help but snort out some laughter at the poor man's reaction of us.

Behind us roared rusted overly used machinery along with the sound of gun shots, which blazed through our advanced ears. The machines looked grey and brown, and from where I saw it, they looked like strange cars.

The rain; making every turn we take a painful experience.

Kiba sprinted through the run down streets, making a turn at a shaded back street. The rain advanced to pouring down making us slip and nearly fall over. "K-KIBA!" I yell as I hit my head against a brick wall that's plaster was slowly peeling off. Suddenly another bullet fires towards me, and out of nowhere the colourless rain drops seem to fall in slow motion. Everything is silent besides my heart beat; slowly pounding. Every time I try and do something beyond human capability's my world goes slow allowing me, even for a split second to make my escape. I yank my head up, this slow motion effect wouldn't last forever. The silver-grey bullet darted past my head and cut off some of my long black hair. Then time suddenly goes back to its original speed; the sound returning and my heart beat rate back to normal.

At one sharp turn we just managed to dodge another shot that just grazed Kiba's face, letting a drop of blood trickle down his left cheek. "Ahhh! My beautiful face!" Kiba yelled. "Now you know how I feel! But in all seriousness Kiba! There's no time for that, they're gaining on us! Do SOMETHING!" The black wolf just chuckled, "Hey, have faith in me, who do you think I am?" In a split second, Kiba's fur started heating up at a ridiculous rate. "Whoa! What are you doing?!" I yell confused trying to ignore the heat now rising up my body. "Are you trying to kill me or something?!" I scream pulling the scorching wolfs ears. "Hey, hey now! Calm down!" The wolf yelled back nearly crashing into an old brick house, a child in the window amazed to see a girl riding a giant black wolf. Suddenly Kiba's soft coat started radiating black smoke. "You're an idiot!" I spit as the wolf's fur coat cooled down while the humans behind us become disorientated and confused, by the black fog mixed with the pouring rain.

"Ha! We shouldn't have done that job!" Kiba stated laughing. I look over at Kiba who obviously seems be enjoying himself. "You don't say!" I reply clutching onto his fur as we jump over a smoking chimney. Kiba chuckles "All we had to do was deliver a package!" I laugh along with him, ducking to doge getting hit by another bullet. "Yeah!" I cheerfully state, "How where we supposed to know that the package was actually a human girl?"

We managed to escape into the foggy woods, where we were sure the humans wouldn't be able to find us. But, in there awaited a life changing event that I will never forget.

"Find them! Bosses orders, dead or alive!"

A short man with a tux and weird butter fly mask followed by some other men wearing the same set up ran passed a giant pine tree, that myself and a giant wolf somehow managed to climb up.

"Are they gone-" I quickly shove my hand around the large wolfs mouth.

"Shut up you stupid mutt! Do you want to get caught?!" The wolf shook his head, a somewhat amused look in his light blue eyes. The humans quickly run past our hiding spot. "Oh, and FREAKING TURN BACK INTO A HUMAN FOR GODS SAKE!" In an array of shadows the seemingly large wolf that somehow managed to not fall out of the pine tree turned into a handsome young man with dark blue hair, light blue eyes, wolf ears and wolf tail. The handsome man then turns to face me, placing a long finger on my lips. "Shhhhh. Who's the loud mouthed one now?" I playfully growl at him, "Shut up Kiba."

Kiba smirks at me and chuckles. I, a confused half-wolf that just escaped a life and death situation obliviously was confused by the behaviour of the grinning man. "What are you so happy about? We just practically escaped death!" Kiba then looked at me, eyes radiating a soft light blue glow.

"Hey!" he said while petting my head, "Would I put you in any danger?" I frown and look up at him. "Ah, yeah." Kiba then pulled a fake crying face, "I'm hurt...so hurt!" He then chuckled and jumped out of the tree, ears and tail flung upwards. "Are you coming down or what?" He asked smiling childishly. I laugh, and start to jump when I slip on some moist moss that was growing on the branch I was standing on, damp from the rain. I scream as I tumble head first, "Ahhhhhh!" Kiba just shook his head and jumped up, catching me in flight. "Geeze woman. You're so clumsy." He gently places me on the ground and laughs some more. "That's another one you owe me!" I shrug. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you mu-"

Before I could finish the sound of a gunshot rung through my ears. Tears started uncontrollably rolling out of my eyes as I fall to the ground, blood spilling in front of me. "K..Kiba?" A giant cloud of smoke reviled a large gunshot wound in the centre of Kiba's chest.

I stare, tears spilling as Kiba's body falls to the ground. Everything seems to slow down; my heart beat, the gun shots, Kiba's voice...? What was he saying?

Some buff men that where following the short man grabbed onto my arms and stabbed something into me...a tranquilliser perhaps? Everything slowed; my vision blurred and fading, the last thing I hear before I fall unconscious is;

"..Wait for me.."


End file.
